Aloha, MEGAS!
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: Coop, Kiva and Jamie go on a vacation to Hawaii, staying at Jumba and Pleakley's Bed and Not Breakfast. But their time off from fighting alien monsters is cut short when Gantu receives a giant robot from Hamsterviel, and to make matters worse MEGAS is stolen by a newly activated experiment.
1. Just another day in Jersey City

"Now listen up you one-eyed, mechanical eco-terrorist! You burned down my favorite drive-in theater, turned two of my favorite fast food restaurants into ponds of water, and replaced the rugby stadium with a wind mill. Now, I'm mad!" the fat man known to friends and family as Coop yelled at the creature hovering in front of him.

It was another normal day in New Jersey, or at least as normal as a day can be if you live in a city where one particular citizen happens to have a giant robot. Right now the eponymous robot known as MEGAS was locked in another epic battle with an alien creature. The creature in question was a gigantic (even larger than MEGAS), flying, black metallic sphere with a single, red eye in the middle that took up most of the sphere's space. It had 4 mechanical legs protruding from its lower body, each one ending in a long, sharp spike.

At this point, after three years of having their city partly or entirely wrecked almost every week, the citizens were used to stuff like this going on, so hardly anyone paid attention to the fight taking place in downtown Jersey City.

From the backseat of the car that served as MEGAS' head, Kiva Andru was analyzing data on the alien creature with the holographic computer screen.

"Coop, if the data I found on that computer in that wrecked building is any indication, it appears this creature is some sort of robot tasked with protecting the environment on his home planet. But it's AI went rogue and he eventually destroyed all the cities and infrastructure to replace them with nature and wind mills. And no doubt he now wants to do the same to Earth."

The robot, unimpressed by Coop's rant, fired a beam made up of red, yellow and green colored energy rings at MEGAS. Coop quickly steered MEGAS to the left and the ray missed them. Instead it hit one of the conveniently empty buildings that this part of Jersey somehow seemed to have no lack off. Upon being hit by the ray, the building exploded and when the smoke had cleared, Coop, Kiva and Jamie (who was sitting in the passenger seat next to Coop, as usual) saw that five massive trees had appeared among the rubble. From a nearby VW van decorated with flowers and peace signs, two hippies started to cheer. "Good job dude. Flower power!"

"Ah, my adoring public" Coop remarked.

"Ehm Coop, I don't believe they are cheering for us" Jamie remarked in his usual sarcastic voice. He sighed and though of how the day had started. At Kiva's request they had taken another trip into space in hopes of finding something that Kiva could use to repair MEGAS' time drive unit. This time they had found a planet covered in dense forests, and strangely enough windmills that seemed to power up the remains of what had once been a city. It was there they found the alien robot, along with the computer Kiva mentioned earlier. All went well at first, until Coop accidently destroyed a large section of the forest with MEGAS' flamethrower. As a result the enraged creature had followed them back to Earth.

Coop made MEGAS summon his energy sword, then flew at full speed towards the robot. The robot however easily knocked MEGAS aside with one of his mechanical legs, and MEGAS crashed through a POP TV billboard, much to the delight of a nearby group of teenagers.

"Can you please finish this Coop, that thing already demolished half the neighborhood" Kiva complained.

"Yeah, after Coop demolished the OTHER half" Jamie replied.

"Alright, alright. Now watch this" Coop said as he pressed a button labeled '_Confuse that giant eye_'. Immediately MEGAS began to glow in a bright, blue light, and from its chest the blue mech projected 5 holograms, each of them an exact replica of MEGAS, around the black, one eyed robot. The robot, thinking he was now being attacked from multiple sides at once, violently began to lash out at the MEGASes with his arms while simultaneously trying to hit them with his ray. Five more buildings got hit, with two of them being set on fire, one being replaced by a windmill, and 2 others being replaced by more trees. Coop quickly used the robots' confusion to make the real MEGAS sneak up behind the creature, energy sword still in hand. Before the robot noticed them, MEGAS had managed to get close enough and drove his energy sword into the back of the robot.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming!" Coop remarked. He quickly made MEGAS fly back before the black robot could hit them with his arms. MEGAS now landed on top of the robots' head and began pounding him.

"Watch out!" Jamie shouted, but too late. Suddenly one of the robots arms came up behind MEGAS, and impaled the blue mech on its spike.

"Oh man, and I just gave MEGAS a new paint job" Coop complained.

Now caught in the clutches of the robot, MEGAS was violently shaken from side to side while inside the car, an alarm went off.

"Coop, MEGAS can't stand much more of this" Kiva said while she browsed through the various computer screens. Indeed, the spike had barely missed some vital components like the photonic stabilizer and the energy core, but still caused quite some damage.

"Don't worry, I've got just the thing for this" Coop announced. He pressed a button labeled '_Just the thing for this_' after which MEGAS right hand transformed into a chain saw and began cutting through the spike. It went through the spike like a knife through butter, and MEGAS was free again.

"Lost something eyeball? Don't worry, you can have it back" Coop said. He pulled the spike from MEGAS' chest and hurled it at the black robot. The spike hit the robot right in the middle of his one eye. The robot let out a screeching sound while it flew backwards and tried to close its eye, but the spike prevented him from doing so. Not wanting to let his opponent escape, Coop pushed a button labeled '_hammer time_'. MEGAS put his hands together as if to create another energy sword, but instead the sword sword the mech now created an energy hammer. Coop let out a battle cry as MEGAS dashed forward towards the robot and hit the spike with the hammer, driving it even deeper into the robot's eye. Sparks began to fly from the spike while simultaniously the robot dropped from the sky and crashed into the streets of Jersey City.

"And now the grand finale" Coop cheered. MEGAS grabbed one of the robot's four arms and began spinning around. When he was spinning at top speed, MEGAS let go and the black, one eyed robot flew off into the sky, never to be seen again.

"Not cool man" one of the hippies complained. But Coop didn't hear him. He just dusted off his hands, and MEGAS did the same thing. "Well' that takes care of that. Now who wants a burger?"

"Coop, we have more important matters to take care off first. MEGAS sustained quite some damage" Kiva said.

"Alright, alright, we'll go to the junkyard first" Coop said. As MEGAS flew towards the junkyard, Jamie inspected the damage done to the city. It wasn't any worse than a regular Glorft attack or other battle involving MEGAS. On the streets people already began cleaning up the mess while the first construction vehicles from Vallalkozo Inc., the construction company tasked with rebuilding after each fight from Coop, appeared on the scene.

The junkyard had not been spared either; one of the piles of scrap metal had been hit by the robot's ray and replaced by no less than 6 oak trees. When MEGAS landed, Goat was already busy chopping the first one down.

"Next time, don't fight so close to my property would you?" he said as Coop, Kiva and Jamie stepped out of the car. Kiva and Coop both stared at the hole in MEGAS' chest.

"Could be worse. A little welding, some duck tape, and good old MEGAS will be ready to rumble again" Coop said. Kiva glared at him. Not that she doubted Coop could repair MEGAS; the robot had sustained worse damage in the past after all. But the fact that he had so carelessly allowed MEGAS to get damaged in the first place still pissed her off. "Coop, do you even realize how close that robotic eye came to destroying MEGAS? If he had hit the photonic stabilizer, we wouldn't be standing here right now".

Coop just shrugged his shoulders. "But he didn't. Guess I was lucky, as always".

"You better be more careful. You already lost one MEGAS" Kiva replied. That was a fact Coop didn't like to be reminded off. His adventure in that other dimension where his counterpart ruled as a tyrant was still fresh in his memory, even though it had happened well over a year ago. Jamie kept quiet; he didn't like to see Kiva and Coop argue. True; Kiva had come to appreciate both Coop and Jamie a lot more during her stay here in the early 21st century, but she still could get quite frustrated at Coop's immature behavior. Jamie meanwhile had slowly started to develop feelings for Kiva, but she ignored them completely.

"Wish I could do something to cheer her up" he thought. He reached into his pocket and took out the scratch card he bought the day before. While Coop and Kiva were still arguing, with Goat now joining in as well, he scratched open the scratch areas.

The next moment the argument was interrupted by a loud "YAHOO" from Jamie. The three friends turned around to see him do a victory dance. "I won! I finally won something". He ran up to Kiva. "And guess what I'm going to do with it. I'm going to take you on a holiday to Hawaii".

But before Kiva could say anything, Coop gave Jamie a huge smack on the shoulder. "Great Jamie. I knew you would keep your promise after all these years".

"Coop, I was just talking to Kiva. And what promise are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" Coop asked.

* * *

_Flashback to several years ago; a teenage Coop and Jamie just returned the Transformers Animated Movie to the video store._

"That was awesome. You know Jamie, some day I will have a giant robot of my own".

"Yeah right Coop. And last week you wanted to visit Hawaii because that new game you bought was set there. And I bet next week you have another thing you want more than anything else.

"But I mean it this time Jamie. Mark my words; Coop Cooplowski will get his own giant robot."

"Dream on Coop. But you know what, if you succeed, I pay that trip to Hawaii for you".

* * *

"I've got my giant robot now, so it's about time you keep your end of the deal."

"Coop I was just being sarcastic. Besides, I cannot afford a vacation for three; I didn't win that much money".

"We can use MEGAS to get there, that will save you the money for the airplane tickets. And I'm sure you find some place cheap. Now, when do we leave?"

Jamie sighed. "Alright then. I'll let you know as soon as possible."

And so, that evening, Jamie was at home, browsing through websites of the many hotels and motels on Hawaii. But not one was affordable, until he stumbled upon a website for a hotel named 'Jumba & Pleakley's Bed & Not Breakfast'.

At first it didn't look like the kind of romantic hotel Jamie had in mind. In fact, it didn't look like a hotel at all. More like a spaceship. And the photo of the two owners didn't make him feel any better. They looked like a bunch of poorly disguised aliens. But still, it was the only thing he could afford and he had made a promise, so Jamie filled out the online form. Then he called Coop and Kiva to tell them they would leave in three days.

"Coop, are you sure we can leave Jersey for a whole week? What if the Glorft attack?"

"Come on Kiva, we haven't heard from them in weeks. In fact, I think they have given up. They're not even a challenge anymore. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to perform some late night work on MEGAS. Believe me Kiva, I won't lose another MEGAS, I promise".

Little did Coop know at that point that this promise would turn out to be much harder to keep than he thought.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ question: how many (retro) gamers among you recognize the robot Coop fights in this chapter? _


	2. The Hämsternator

Deep in outer space, in a part of the Galaxy designated by the United Galactic Federation as the Xenon Sector, in his cell on prison asteroid K-37, the mad scientist dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel patiently waited till the guards had finished their inspection before activating his secret laboratory. As much as you could call it that at least. He started with a quick examination of how the few experiments Gantu had managed to send him were doing.

"At least I still have these" he thought, but it did not satisfy him. Despite the experiment hunt already lasting for over 2 Earth years, Gantu had only managed to capture a handful of experiments due to 626 and that little Earth girl that took him in always interfering with his plans. But that would soon change, for Hämsterviel had been working on a new weapon to turn the tides on them once and for all. Some months ago he had already unleashed another new weapon; a satellite designed to track down any activated experiments, but that plan had failed, again due to that little Earth girl. This time however, he knew for sure that things would be different.

Using the secret teleporter in his cell, Hämsterviel transported himself to his real laboratory, located inside an asteroid in a different asteroid field, several lightyears away from the prison. It was more a high tech garage than an actual lab, which was one of the reasons Hämsterviel did not ship the experiments here (also, he wanted to keep an eye on them), but it was in here that he had secretly been working on his latest weapon, and today it would finally be ready for deployment.

"Greetings dr. Hämsterviel. Charging up of Hämsternator has been completed" a computerized voice greeted him when the mad doctor materialized in his lab.

"Good, good, then start him up" Hämsterviel ordered. The room in front of him had so far been dark, but now two red lights began to glow about 80 feet above the ground. The lights on the ceiling also turned on, revealing the red lights to be the eyes of a mech. Hämsterviel took some time to admire his work.

The mech was basically a gigantic version of Hämsterviel himself; but this mecha-Hämsterviel was less chubby, had longer legs so it could walk around better, and was dressed in a black and blood-red combat armor with spiked shoulder pads, elbows and knees, a blade weapon attached to its mechanical tail, and wearing a horned helmet. Besides standard weapons like plasma guns and fire arms, the mech was equipped with a powerful scanner to locate experiments, multiple tools for capturing them, and a compartment to store them in.

Not wasting too much time, knowing the guards could come back any moment, Hämsterviel climed into the mech's cockpit and programmed the autopilot for the location of Gantu's ship on Earth.

"Coordinates accepted, began launch procedure" the computer voice announced. Hämsterviel left the mech and watched how two halfs of a rocket emerged from the ground and came together, closing the Hämsternator inside. A hatch in the ceiling opened up and the rocket took off at hyper speed towards its programmed destination.

"Now to warn that idiot of a Gantu that I'm sending him a new weapon" Hämsterviel thought. He quickly made his way back to the teleporter and teleported back into his cell. The guards never noticed he had been gone.

* * *

Morning on the island of Kauaʻi. It was now three days since MEGAS' last battle, but of course news of that fight never reached Kauaʻi. At a local self service coin operated car wash, a man dressed in a red Hawaii shirt parked his pick-up truck next to one of the hoses and put some coins in the slot. He failed to notice however that on his way here he had picked up an unexpected guest; a small pod with the number 296 written had fallen from the roof of his house earlier this morning and landed in the back of his truck.

No sooner had the man begun to wash his car, or the water activated the pod and the experiment hatched. Experiment 296 was basically a copy of Stitch; but with green fur and a purple belly. Upon realizing he was standing in the back of a car, 296 grinned wickedly and made his way to the front door. Before the owner of the car realized what happened, 296 had climbed behind the wheel, started the engine and drove off at full speed while laughing.

"Hey you, come back with my car!" the man yelled as he tried to catch up with the pick-up truck on foot, but of course this was of no use. He could only watch helplessly as his pick-up truck disappeared down the road, smashing into some garbage cans and fences along the way.

Elsewhere on the island, in the space ship of the former Galactic captain Gantu, the activation of 296 triggered the computer, which immediately alerted both Gantu and 625 to the presence of the new experiment.

"Warning, experiment 296 activated. Primary function: steal unattended vehicles and use them for joyrides, resulting in crashes".

"Well, looks like your workday starts early Gantu. Want one to go?" 625 asked while handing Gantu a sandwich. Gantu took it without even bothering to thank 625. He strapped on his blaster, took a glass container with him, and left.

* * *

It wasn't hard to follow 296' trail, as the joyriding experiment had caused quite some damage. While walking downtown, Gantu passed one dented street light, broken fence or scratched car after another. When he reached the car wash, he picked up a conversation between the owner of the stolen pick-up truck, and police officer Kaihiko.

"I tell you officer, it was one of those weird creatures. A green and purple one this time".

Kaihiko sighed. "Well sir, I shall see what I can do, but I'm afraid this is more a job for Lilo & Stitch. I shall let them know another 'cousin' of theirs is on the loose. The damage to your stolen property will be paid for of course".

Realizing he had to hurry up now, Gantu began to walk faster. For several more miles he followed the truck, but eventually the trail ended. He found the pick-up truck smashed against a tree, but no sign of 296. No doubt the experiment had gone off in search of another car to steal.

"Blitznag" Gantu muttered, but then his eye caught something else; an unactivated experiment pod, number 468, laying at the foot of the tree. No doubt it had been knocked down from the tree when 296 crashed into it with the stolen pick-up truck.

"Well, I won't go home entirely empty handed" Gantu thought. He bucked to pick up the pod, but at the last moment it was snatched away by a blue, clawed hand.

"Takka Gantu" Stich said as he ran towards Lilo and handed the pod to her.

"Nice one Stitch. Maybe not the experiment officer Kaihiko told us about, but still a nice catch".

"A nice catch for me that is!" Gantu shouted as he ran towards them, blaster in hand.

"You want this big dummy? Catch it!" Lilo shouted as the tossed the pod over Gantu's head towards Stitch, who had snuck up behind Gantu. When Gantu turned to grab Stitch, he tossed the pod back to Lilo. For several minutes they kept tossing the pod to each other, toying with their nemesis Gantu who desperately tried to snatch the pod out of the air. Finally, he had enough and fired his blaster at Stitch, who easily dodged the shots.

"Cousin naga for Gantu. Catch Lilo!", but just when Stitch was about to throw the pod to Lilo again, Gantu managed to hit Stitch with his blaster, causing the little blue alien to fall backwards and accidently toss the pod straight up into the air. Gantu and Lilo both looked up and held out their hands to catch the pod when it would come down, but it never did. Suddenly a seagull came swooping down from the air, caught the pod in his beak and flew off with it.

"Hey you, come back with that" Gantu shouted while trying to hit the bird, but to no avail. Lilo meanwhile helped Stitch back to his feet. "Come on Stitch, we have to follow that bird".

"Ih" Stitch said. Fortunately he had not sustained any serious injuries from Gantu's blaster. The two friends climbed in their red dune buggy and took off. Gantu was about to follow them when his communicator went off. It was Hämsterviel calling.

"Ehm…morning boss…."

"Gantu, get back to your ship at once" Hämsterviel commanded.

"But Boss, I'm on the trail of another experiment"

"Let him go for now. Soon you will be capable of capturing all of them. Now do as I say; I'm sending you a new tool". The screen went black. Gantu, not wanting to argue with Hämsterviel, turned around and walked back to his ship.

* * *

Lilo & Stitch had no luck either; they soon lost track of the seagull and also found no trail of 296; the experiment would probably not be found until he would steal another car. Eventually the two friends returned home. They found Pleakley in the backyard, carrying a laundry basket with freshly washed bed sheets towards Jumba's ship. When the buggy came to a sudden stop next to him, Pleakly was barely able to keep the sheets from getting dirty again.

"Watch out you two. Jumba and I are finally getting some new guests today, and I want to make a good impression this time. So no jumping on the beds, wipe your feet before entering the ship, and no more antics like when that little monster you brought back switched all the hot and cold valves on the sink faucets".

Jumba came out of the ship, and laughed at Pleakley's remark. "Ah yes, experiment 189. One of Jumba's more innocent, yet still mischievous creations".

"Innocent? That creature of yours caused three of our guests to burn their hands when they mistook the hot water tap for the cold one" Pleakley complained.

"Don't worry Pleakley, Hotcold is in his one true place now. Unlike 468 and that other experiment that is on the loose. Well, at least Gantu didn't get them either" Lilo replied.

"Ih, we will find them" Stitch reassured her.

Lilo and Stitch went back into the house and Pleakley made his way to the ship. None of them noticed the seagull carrying pod 468 was flying over the Pelekai house at that moment. And, having apparently realized that the pod was not edible, he dropped it from his beak. The pod landed right in the laundry basket and disappeared between the bed sheets without Pleakly noticing.

* * *

Gantu had returned to his ship and called Hämsterviel again.

"Boss, what is so important I have to abandon my hunt for a new experiment?"

"As if you would have caught it. We both know 626 and that little brat would beat you to it again. That is why I am sending you this"

Outside the Earth's atmosphere, the rocket carrying the Hämsternator dropped out of hyperspace. It came to a halt high above the western hemisphere. Once in position, the rocket split in two again, unleashing the mech, which immediately activated it's jets and flew to Hawaii. On the ground, both Gantu and 625 watched in awe as the giant robot descended from the sky and landed in front Gantu.

"I call it the Hämsternator. With this, 626 will never bother you again. Now go, and get me the experiments" Hämsterviel ordered.

The Hämsternator suddenly fired a ray from its mouth towards Gantu, who immediately disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **_To answer the question from the previous chapter; the robot was the monster from Sim City 2000 (just search for 'Sim City monster' at google images)._


	3. A bad start of the holiday

Above the Pacific Ocean, MEGAS was making his way towards Hawaii. Coop and Jamie had traded their usual clothes for Hawaii shirts and Bermuda shorts, and both were wearing sunglasses.

"Seriously Coop. MEGAS can fly to the farthest stars and planets in no time at all, but a trip from Jersey to Hawaii takes you an hour" Jamie complained

"Hey, I'm not using the hyperdrive for such short trips. Besides, Mom always says the trip to your destination is as much a part of the holiday as the actual stay, so I intend to enjoy the view" Coop replied.

Kiva was sitting in the back seat as usual, and she was still dressed in her regular uniform, though she had, after some persuasion from Coop and especially Jamie, gone out shopping to get something more comfortable. An act she had postponed till the last minute since she was more concerned about MEGAS.

But like always Coop had amazed her with his technical skills. Sure he was fat, not exactly the brightest guy in the world, and somewhat lazy, but when it came to maintaining MEGAS, his skills were almost unequaled. He had neatly patched up the hole in MEGAS' chest using old metal from defeated Glorft mechs, and given the robot a new paint job. On the outside nothing indicated the robot had recently been punctured by a metal spike. Only on the inside could you see the welding (and some duct tape). It was one of the things about Coop along with his piloting skills that made Kiva suspect, no, almost sure, that he might be a (mild) technopath, just like her.

And now that they were on their way to what was going to be (hopefully) a week of nothing but sun, beaches, pine apple drinks and (in case of Jamie) girls, Kiva actually forgot her worries about the Glorft. She had never taken a holiday before, ever. In her time, Hawaii, along with about 90% of the Earth, had been wiped out by the Glorft, but from what she heard about it, it was close to paradise in this time.

"Perhaps this isn't going to be so bad after all" she thought.

"So, where are we going Jamie? You haven't told us about our hotel yet" Coop said.

"Just fly to Kauaʻi. I'll give you directions once we get there" Jamie answered.

* * *

Not much later, outside Jumba and Pleakley's Bed and Not Breakfast, Pleakley was now mowing the lawn while Lilo & Stitch were playing with a ball when suddenly a shadow fell over them.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked, but Lilo quickly pulled him aside. Pleakley stopped mowing and also turned his gaze skywards. All three of them watched in awe as a giant blue robot, covered in flaming paint jobs and with a red Plymouth Barracuda for a head landed just outside the Bed and Not Breakfast. Once landed, the robot lifted the car off its body and put it on the ground so the three people inside could get out. Pleakley immediately walked up to them to greet them, while simultaneously Jumba came out of the ship to see what the noise was. He too was quite flabbergasted to see their new guests' form of transport.

"Greatings Earth tourists. I suppose you are Mr. Blum" Pleakley said to Coop while holding out his hand. Jamie quickly stepped forward. "No, actually I am sir. Jamie Blum."

Kiva walked up to Coop and carefully whispered "Coop, is it me or is that guy an alien? And what about that hotel; it looks more like a spaceship to me."

But Coop did not answer. His eye had caught something else, far more horrifying than an alien running this 'hotel'; the sign that indicated this hotel did not serve breakfast!

"A Bed and not Breakfast. NOT Breakfast" he muttered. "Why….Jamie how could you?"

Kiva sighed and instead walked to Jamie and Pleakley. "I suppose this was the cheapest you could get" she asked. Jamie just nodded in agreement. "Sorry, but Coop insisted it had to be a vacation for three".

Pleakley had taken out a guest book and looked up Jamie's registration. "Let's see, a one person bedroom and a two person bedroom for the entire week, is that correct".

Kiva, realizing what Jamie was most likely attempting to do, quickly pushed him aside. "That's right sir. I take the one person bedroom, and the gentlemen here share the other one".

"Oh man" Jamie sighed. Now it was officially a bad start of the vacation for all three of them. But since he had already paid and Jumba and Pleakley did not give refunds, he decided they should just make the best of it. He and Coop began to unload their suitcases from the trunk while Lilo & Stitch greeted Kiva.

"Aloha, welcome to Hawaii" Lilo said as she held out a wreath of flowers. Kiva bucked so Lilo could hang it around her neck, but when she did she noticed Stitch standing next to Lilo.

"Stitch?" she asked dumbfounded.

Stitch gave her a confused look. "We met before?"

"Ehm.. no. I believe I saw your picture in a newspaper once. I think I better go help Coop and Jamie with those suitcases" Kiva said.

"Naga, let me". Stitch ran to the car and grabbed all suitcases at once.

"Thank you ehm…. Sir, I suppose" Jamie said.

None of them noticed that from within the bushes, two eyes observed the red car and the robot that came with it…

* * *

Back at his ship, Gantu had been teleported inside the cockpit of the Hämsternator. A cockpit clearly not designed with a pilot of his size in mind since; Gantu could barely move enough to operate the controls.

"Boss, couldn't you design a robot with a little more head space?"

"Stop whining and listen carefully. I will only go through this once" Hämsterviel said. For the next 20 minutes he carefully explained to Gantu the functions of the various buttons and levers the robot had, as well as all of the Hämsternator's weapons and abilities.

"Now go and get me the experiments. Start with the one you were chasing this morning"

* * *

"Seriously Jamie, a bed and not breakfast. I know we've been friends for a long time, but you're really asking a lot from me now". Coop and Jamie were in their room now, unpacking their stuff. When he was done, Coop let himself fall down on the bed. "Ahhh, at least the beds are good".

Jamie did the same, but he fell on something small and hard.

"Auch. You call that good?". He began to search for the strange object and soon found it; a small, round pod with number 468 written on it, which was hidden between the sheets.

"What the… why would they hide this in the guests beds?" he asked while he showed Coop the pod. Coop just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, maybe it's some sort of raffle for the guests". He searched his own bed but didn't find any pods.

"Well, if that's the case let's go see what I won" Jamie said. He and Coop left their room and made their way outside. Kiva was there too, talking to Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo & Stitch were admiring MEGAS.

"Meega wanna pilot robot" Stitch cheered, but Lilo kept him from getting near the car. "Stitch, we promised not to disturb Jumba and Pleakley's guests this time." When she saw Coop leaving Jumba's ship she quickly took out her camera to take a picture; Coop would make a nice addition to her collection of photographs of fat tourists. Stitch followed her. When all of them were well away from the car, experiment 296 carefully left his hideout in the bushes and slowly made his way to the unattended Plymouth Baracuda.

"Excuse me sirs. Did I win anything with this?" Jamie asked while showing them the pod.

"Boocha!" Stitch shouted.

"The pod we lost this morning. Where did you find that sir?" Lilo asked.

"Found it in my bed. So it's not for some sort of raffle then?" Jamie asked disappointed while he put the pod in his pocket.

Jumba laughed. "Not at all Jersey man. Is one of Jumba's evil genetic experiments, just like 626 here".

Now Kiva joined the conversation. "So it's true then? You are Stitch' creator, and there used to be more than just Stitch?"

"Why yes. But how does Earth Woman know?" Jumba asked. Lilo and Stitch got closer, not wanting to miss one word of this conversation. They too wondered how Kiva knew about Stitch.

But the answer to that question would have to wait, because suddenly the earth began to tremble.

"Earthquake" Jamie shouted, but after so many battles with other giant opponents Coops recognized these tremors as the footsteps of something very large, and very heavy, coming their way. And sure enough, it was. The next moment some nearby trees were thorn out of the ground and tossed aside by a giant, metal hand. The gargantuan owner of the hand stopped just in front of Jumba's ship.

"Crabba Snabba" Stitch shouted, realizing this new thing meant trouble. The others could only stare silently and in horror at the giant robot. All, except for Jamie that is. "Oh man, and we came here to get away from this stuff for a while" he complained.

Inside the cockpit of the Hämsternator, Gantu however was also in for quite a surprise when he noticed MEGAS standing not too far away.

"Another giant robot? Since when did they get one too?". But when MEGAS failed to move Gantu turned his attention back to the people on the ground. Using the scanner he scanned the area for any experiments and got two signals besides Stitch; one coming from the skinny, dark haired guy he had never seen before, and one coming from the red car. He activated the Hämsternator's speakers. "Attention 626 and company. I know you have at least two experiments here somewhere. Hand them over and nobody will get harmed.

"Gantu!" Stitch growled. He ran towards the Hämsternator, grabbed it's leg and tried to lift the robot up, with the mech was too heavy for him. Gantu easily smashed Stitch aside. Lilo quickly ran up to him.

"So you want to play it the hard way. Fine." The Hämsternator's hand reached out for Jamie, who, frozen in fear, didn't try to run away. Kiva fortunately realized the danger and quickly pushed him aside.

"That does it. Seek shelter everyone, I'll handle this!" Coop shouted. He quickly ran to the car and got behind the wheel, failing to notice he had a passenger on board. MEGAS now sprung to life, lifting the car up from the ground and putting it firmly on top of it's body. When the Hämsternator tried to grab Jamie again, MEGAS seized its arm and pulled the mech aside.

"Hands of my friend mechanic gerbil".

The Hämsternator easily broke free from MEGAS' grip and took on a battle pose, while MEGAS did the same thing. On the ground, Kiva gestured for Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley to stand back. "Better get inside guys. This could get rough".

Stitch however did not move. His eye had caught something. Something inside the car on top of MEGAS, sitting just behind Coop.

"Cousin!" he shouted while pointing up. Inside MEGAS, Coop still didn't notice anything as he was too focused on the battle.

"Let's see how this guy likes 'Slice and Dice' " Coop thought, but before he could push the button something, or someone, suddenly opened the car door, unbuckled Coop's seatbelt, and pushed him out of the car. Coop could only catch a glimpse of his attacker, some green and purple colored creature, before he fell out of the car and off MEGAS towards a hard collision with the Hawaiian soil. Stitch ran fast as he could to MEGAS, while simultaneously extending his extra arms. He was just in time to catch Coop. Besides them, MEGAS suddenly began to spin around and jump from one leg to the other, almost crushing Stitch and Coop. Stitch was barely able to dodge the giant legs and bring Coop back to the others.

"Coop, what happened?" Kiva asked.

Coop, still trying to make sense of what just happened, could only stare at his robot, which was now being piloted by someone other than him…


	4. Follow that giant robot car!

From inside the Hämsternator, Gantu watched Coop being thrown out of his own robot by experiment 296, after which the little experiment took over Coop's place behind the wheel.

"The experiment! How fortunate" he thought. The Hämsternator dashed forward towards MEGAS, which was now walking in circles. When the Hämsternator got within his reach however, 296 yanked the steering wheel to the left and MEGAS collided with the Hämsternator, sending both robots falling to the ground. They missed the Bed and Not Breakfast by only a few inches. Now that MEGAS was down, the people on the ground could get a good look at the creature inside.

"What's that?" Jamie asked. "It looks just like that blue thing here". Stitch growled at being called a thing but Lilo calmed him down.

"Ah, is experiment 296. Designed to steal vehicles for joyrides" Jumba explained.

Coop finally snapped out of his seeminly catatonic state. "Hey you, that is my giant robot. Give that back!". But before he or anyone else could do something, both robots had gotten back to their feet and continued their brawl, or whatever you wished to call it since 296 did not have fighting on his mind, only causing chaos. He began pushing MEGAS' buttons at random while laughing maniacally. MEGAS' jets were activated and the giant robot shot towards the Hämsternator, collided with him, and dragged him along towards the nearby settlement Kokaua Town.

"I must admit, that little guy learns fast. Kiva and I never managed to pilot MEGAS when you got captured by the Glorft" Jamie remarked. Coop however was horrified by what he saw, and so was Kiva. Jumba laughed. "Yes, 296 is expert when it comes to driving vehicles. Even ones he has never seen before. But strange that he tossed you out. Usually he only steals unattended vehicles. Perhaps giant robot was too great a temptation for him to wait".

"Spare us your explanations, we have to find them" Kiva said.

"Stitch, get the buggy!" Lilo said. Stitch nodded and ran to the Pelekai house, returning moments later with the red dune buggy. Unfortunately, it only offered enough place for him, Lilo and Kiva.

"You go ahead. We will follow" Jumba said.

"Let's go Stitch!" Lilo shouted, and the buggy drove off at high speed. Coop and Jamie remained behind along with Jumba and Pleakley.

"And what do you suggest we do. Walk after them?" Jamie asked.

"Of course not. Bed and Not Breakfast is still spaceship you know" Jumba said. Pleakley gave him a surprised look. "But you said it was broken remember, back when Stitch was captured by that Drakken guy".

"Ah, but Jumba repaired ship in meantime. An evil genius must have something to do. Now come, we don't have much time.

* * *

Downtown Kokaua Town was in complete chaos as the two giant robots continued their rampage. Everywhere people ran away screaming, trying to find shelter. At an ice cream shop, a well known bald, sunburned man tried once again to finally get an ice cream, when suddenly MEGAS and the Hämsternator came running towards him; crushing the ice cream shop and causing the man to once again drop his cone.

"I never should have offended that Voodoo doctor and gotten myself stuck with this no-more-ice cream curse" he thought.

296 just did what he was programmed to do and tried to create as much damage as he could, both to MEGAS and to his surroundings. Under his control MEGAS behaved like a drunken maniac, dashing from left to right with no clear goal, and trashing whatever got in his way. 296 also frequently let MEGAS fall down on the ground, crushing cars and buildings under his enormous weight.

Gantu on the other hand tried to get close enough to MEGAS to capture 296, but 296 somehow always managed to keep him on a distance, though more through sheer luck and by accidently pushing the right buttons at the right time than through skills. Under different circumstances Gantu would have simply brought out the Hämsternator's weapons and blasted MEGAS to bits, but since the giant robot had an experiment on board he had to hold back. Hämsterviel wanted all the experiments alive after all.

Lilo, Stitch and Kiva followed close behind in the buggy, but they too couldn't get too close to the rampaging metal giants. When they tried it anyway, MEGAS crushed Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit stand, causing Lilo, Stitch and Kiva to be covered in squashed fruits.

From the air Jumba, Coop and Jamie followed the robots in Jumba's spaceship. Pleakley had stayed home.

"Can you get me closer so I can get into MEGAS?" Coop asked.

"Shall try" Jumba said. He manoeuvred the ship towards MEGAS, but the robot suddenly made a sharp turn and lashed out at the ship with his left hand. Jumba had to steer the ship straight up to get away. Gantu, seizing this opportunity, had the Hämsternator grab MEGAS from behind. 296 however made MEGAS fall backwards, crushing the Hämsternator between himself and the ground and forcing him to let go.

Realizing he had no choice but to resort to using some of the weapons, Gantu activated the Hämsternator's plasma cannons and fired a couple of shots at MEGAS. 296 however noticed a new target, a phone booth, and made MEGAS jump up and land on top of it, causing the plasma shots to miss. When MEGAS got back up from crushing the phone booth, he accidently knocked the Hämsternator down again.

"Nice job" Jamie cheered.

"Oh come on, that was just dumb luck. He wasn't even trying to do that" Coop said.

"Yeah so; that is how you win 90% of your battles. So what are you so worried Coop? That little guy is doing pretty well, and he's causing less damage than you" Jamie said. But no sooner had he said that, or MEGAS suddenly activated it's wrist mounted disintegrator (the same one Coop had accidently used the first day he showed MEGAS to Jamie) and disintegrated a nearby building.

"I take that back".

"Will only be matter of time before he does more. 296 will not stop his rampage until the vehicle he drives is completely wrecked, and then he moves on to new vehicle. When unleashed, he can destroy entire enemy car park in minutes" Jumba said. Coop got pale with shock when he heard that. "I need to get in now. Try again Jumba". Jumba once again tried to approach MEGAS while Coop waited in the open doorway for the right moment.

On the ground Kiva was also thinking about a strategy.

"You, Stitch. Can't you climb on board and get your cousin out of MEGAS? I know what you are capable of." she asked. Stitch analysed the situation and nodded. "Alright then. But be careful. MEGAS must not be damaged. If he is, all hope humanity has is lost" Kiva said.

"What do you mean with that?" Lilo asked.

"No time to explain now. Go Stitch" Kiva ordered. Stitch waited for MEGAS to get a little closer, then he began to climb up the giant robot's leg and torso, but halted when he got up to the shoulders. He had to catch 296 by surprise, so timing was crucial.

Inside the Hämsternator, Gantu was trying to figure out what to do next.

"I have to disable that robot without harming the experiment. But how?". Then he remembered something Hämsterviel had told him, and pushed some of the buttons. A holographic screen popped up with an image of MEGAS on it. "Scanning enemy unit" a computer voice announced. Gantu waited patiently while the Hämsternator's internal computer scanned MEGAS. After a few seconds, a red appeared on MEGAS (the one on the screen) chest, at the exact spot where the one eyed robot had punctured MEGAS during their battle. "Weakness found. Enemy's hull is severely weaker in this area".

"Perfect" Gantu said as he prepared to strike MEGAS at the weak spot. Now he had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

And for all three of them, Coop, Stitch, and Gantu, that perfect opportunity came at the exact same time. When officer Kaihiko suddenly arrived on the scene to see for himself what was going on. For a moment he could only stare at the 2 giant robots, then he did the only thing he could think off and drew his gun, firing a couple of shots at MEGAS. Although his bullets didn't damage MEGAS in the least, they got 296's attention and he made MEGAS turn around. Immediately, Stitch climbed onto MEGAS' left shoulder while Coop jumped from Jumba's ship onto the right shoulder. Both of them made their way to the car when suddenly a violent shock went through MEGAS, causing both of them to fall. At the same time a familiar alarm went off inside the car. From the ground Kiva and Lilo had seen it all happen; the moment MEGAS' back was turned to him, Gantu had made the Hämsternator jump up, turn midair, and smash his blade-like tail through MEGAS armor in the exact same spot the robot had been punctured 3 days ago. He then withdrew his tail again, once more leaving a gaping hole in MEGAS' torso.

"No" Kiva shouted. 296 also realized the danger, and got scared now. Just when Coop and Stitch got back to their feet, 296 tried to escape and activated the jets again. MEGAS shot up into the air and then forward towards the ocean. Stitch was able to hold on to the robot, but Coop was not and almost fell off again. Fortunately, Stitch was able to jump over the car and grab him at the last moment.

Gantu also activated the jets of his mech and took off after MEGAS. Jumba landed his ship so Lilo and Kiva could get on board along with the dune buggy.

* * *

So began a chase across the islands of Hawaii, not unlike the one between Gantu's ship and Jumba's ship on the day Gantu had captured Lilo. MEGAS, with Coop and Stitch hanging on to it, wavering like two flags, was making his way towards Mount Lanaihale on Lanai, followed close behind by the Hämsternator and Jumba's ship. On board of Jumba's ship, Kiva used her wrist computer to access MEGAS' datacore.

"Damn it, that gerbil-robot caused even more damaged than that eco-bot. He hit the Photonic Stabilizer when he puncturd MEGAS".

"What does that mean?" Lilo asked, but Jamie already knew what it meant and so did Jumba. "It means blue robot will go kaboom when too much pressure is put on stabilizer now" he said.

296 made MEGAS slam into mount Lanaihale at full speed, both trying to get rid of his unwanted passengers and to damage MEGAS, like he was programmed to do.

"Not the paint!" Coop said in horror. But 296 ignored him and made MEGAS slam into the mountain several more times, putting deep dents in the robots' armor. The alarm was still going off and smoke now began to come from the hole in MEGAS chest. From inside Jumba's ship, Kiva and Jamie saw it all happen.

"MEGAS! But how, MEGAS has been able to withstand explosions, laser blasts and other stuff like that without a scratch. What is going on?" Jamie asked. Kiva did a quick analysis on her wrist computer. "Darn, it seems that experiment shut down all of MEGAS' shields. The robot is much more vulnarable now."

MEGAS made a sharp turn midair and went back to Kauaʻi. Jumba's ship was able to keep up with him but the Hämsternator was not and he fell further and further behind. From Jumba's ship Kiva tried to warn Coop about the danger.

"Coop, Stitch, you have to shut MEGAS down fast! The Photonic Stabilizer will explode!"

Summoning all his strength, Stitch pulled himself and Coop back on MEGAS' shoulder and towards the car. Coop opened the back door and the two of them climbed in, just when MEGAS reached mount Kawaikini and slammed into it at full force. More smoke was now coming from MEGAS' chest, along with sparks. MEGAS flew up again and 296 prepared to smash the robot into the mountain again when Stitch suddenly climbed over the front seat and pulled his cousin away from the steering wheel. Simultaneously, Coop, reached out for the ignition key and turned it. The car's engine went silent, and so did MEGAS. Coop wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Phew, close call".

He forgot however that MEGAS was still airborne, and with the engines now turned off, the jets had turned off as well and the robot fell down to Kawaikini again. It crash landed at the side of the mountain and rolled down the slope before finally coming to a stop at the foot of the mountain.

Jumba landed his ship next to MEGAS. Kiva was the first to leave the ship and she ran to MEGAS, closely followed by Jamie, Jumba and Lilo. All four of them gathered at the fallen giant. Kiva was left speechless. The once proud, blue robot was a complete wreck; dented, battered beyond repair, and with a photonic stabilizer that could blow up the next time MEGAS was activated. 296 had done his job; in this state MEGAS would never fly or fight again.

"Coop!" Jamie shouted

"Stitch" Lilo said.

But no-one moved inside the red Plymouth Barracuda.


	5. From bad to worse

"Coop!"

Jamie desperately tried to open the door of the car, but it was locked. Just when he was about to grab a rock and break a window, the door was opened from the inside by Stitch. The little blue alien was still holding 296 with two of his arms, while using a third arm to drag Coop out of the car.

"Stitch, you okay?" Lilo asked. Stitch just nodded. Jamie carefully woke up Coop.

"Auch… where am I? Jamie, I just had a terrible nightmare. That creature over there stole MEGAS and….." Coop silenced and stared at 296, which smiled back at him "…wait, that creature is real? But then…..".

"Ehm Coop, maybe you shouldn't look behind you" Jamie suggested, but Coop did it anyway. When he saw MEGAS, or at least what was left of it, he fell to his knees. "It happened. It really happened".

"I'm sorry Coop" Jamie said.

"No, MEGAS is not gone. I can fix him, I…." but Coop was interrupted by a loud explosion inside MEGAS. The hole in the giant robot's had become almost twice as large, and something inside had caught fire. Kiva, wasting no time, grabbed a fire extinguisher from the back of the car and ran up to the hole to extinguish the fire. Coop meanwhile turned his attention to 296. If looks could kill the poor experiment would have been 5 feet under now.

"You…" Coop got up and walked towards Stitch and 296, when Lilo jumped between them. "Mr. Coop, don't. Crash here can't help it, he just did what he was created to do by Jumba".

"Crash?" Jamie asked.

"That's what I'm going to name him. Stitch and I give all our cousins a fitting name, as well as a place they can use their powers for good".

Coop was not the kind of guy to hurt children, not even when he was angered, so he carefully walked past Lilo, but he still felt an urge to strangle 296/Crash. Jumba now also got between Coop and Stitch. "Maybe fat Earth guy should listen to little girl. Harming 296 is not going to bring robot back."

"Who do you call fat, fatso? And you're right, I should listen to this girl here. She said that thing was created to wreck my robot,… by YOU. So you are responsible".

"Ah yes, blame creator instead of creation". He and Coop were now standing almost face to face, both glaring at each other. Jamie could only watch helplessly as Coop and Jumba got into a heated argument, exchanging some words that Jamie never thought Coop had in his personal vocabulary, nor hoped to ever hear again. From Kiva, Lilo or Stitch he didn't have to expect any help. Stitch was still keeping Crash at bay, Kiva was inspecting the damage to MEGAS, and Lilo was as shocked to see Jumba and Coop fight as Jamie was.

"Could this get any worse?" he said, despite knowing fully well that saying such a thing out loud is just asking for trouble. And evidently, fate loves to take up a challenge to make things worse, because suddenly a large shadow fell over them. Coop and Jumba seized their argument and looked up, along with the others. The Hämsternator had finally caught up with them and was now towering over the group, looking down at them. From inside the cockpit, Gantu observed the situation.

"So much for that other robot. Now if you excuse me, I claim these experiments for Hämsterviel". A hatch opened up in the Hämsternator's torso and two mechanical arms on long, flexible cables shot out of the compartment towards the group. The first one seized Crash and easily pulled him from Stitch' grip. The other seized Jamie. Both were pulled inside the open hatch, which immediately closed.

"I've got to keep going now. But don't worry you two, you can take it easy from now on. All the experiments are for Hämsterviel". The Hämsternator took off with it's two captives, leaving the rest of the group behind with only a broken giant robot and Jumba's spaceship.

Kiva had climbed down from MEGAS, her face red with anger. "Well congratulations Coop. You actually managed to get another MEGAS wrecked, just like the previous one. You have any idea what this means?"

"Hey, I didn't do it. It was that … 296-Crash-experiment guy" Coop answered while slowly backing up, as he was actually frightened by Kiva.

"But you let him in MEGAS because you forgot to lock the car again. Coop, the Glorft have free reign now both here and in the future. There is no way we can save Earth now!". Kiva was actually furious this time. Coop had only seen her this angry once before, when she discovered what Coop had done to her robot when she came to claim it. Stitch, fearing Kiva might actually do something to Coop she would regret later, ran up to her and pushed against her legs. "Please calm down" he said. Lilo also joined the conversation.

"Now, just what is this all about? Don't you care that right now your friend and our cousin are in trouble, and all our other cousins are facing capture too?"

The thought of Jamie being captured by Gantu seemed to calm down Kiva a little. "I'm sorry. It's just that, you don't know how important MEGAS is. Not just to me, but to the entire world."

Lilo gave her a confused look.

"I might as well tell you now. You see, I am not from this time. I came from the future, the year 3037 to be precise, and so does MEGAS. In my time humanity is fighting a loosing war against an alien race called the Glorft. MEGAS was supposed to be our ultimate weapon to fight back, but my plan to send it back in time to a crucial turning point in the war went wrong, and it ended up here instead."

"Glorft? Jumba has never heard of a race by that name" Jumba said.

"That is probably because they are not in this galaxy yet. They originate from a so called rogue planet, that doesn't orbit a star but instead follows it's own path throughout the universe. But whatever their origin, without MEGAS we never beat them".

"Nor Gantu now that he has that Hämsterviel-robot" Lilo sighed in defeat.

"Meega can fight Gantu's robot" Stitch offered, trying to console his friend, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. The Hämsternator had easily beaten him back at the Pelekai house.

"Speaking of that Gantu guy, why would he want Jamie?" Coop asked.

"Probably because your friend still has experiment 468 with him" Lilo answered.

"That's it!" Jumba yelled in excitement. "Little girl is genius. Experiment 468 is the answer to our problem".

"Tiga?" Stitch asked, meaning 'how'.

"468 is designed to undo things. He can undo damage to giant robot. But need to hurry; the longer ago something happened, the harder it is to undo for 468."

"And then, when MEGAS is back in fighting shape, I'll mop the floor with that mechanic gerbil" Coop said while making his right hand into a fist and slamming it into his left hand.

"Alright then. You stay here and guard MEGAS. Stitch and I will go and rescue Jamie and 468" Kiva said.

"I will come too" Lilo announced, but Kiva was against this idea. "Lilo, this could get dangerous. This is not for little girls."

"Hey, I always go with Stitch on dangerous missions" Lilo protested. Stitch backed her up on this one. "Ah, Lilo good help".

Kiva sighed. "You really are stubborn, even now. Alright, she can come".

* * *

Stitch ran into Jumba's ship and unloaded the dune buggy. With Stitch behind the wheel, Lilo in the front seat next to him and Kiva in the back seat, the buggy took off towards Gantu's ship. Coop and Jumba remained behind by the wrecked MEGAS. Both Kiva and Lilo hoped the two of them wouldn't restart their argument while they were gone.

As they made their way to Gantu's ship, Lilo was thinking about the things Kiva had said. Finally, she decided she just had to know.

"Ehm Mrs. Kiva. You never saw Stitch in a newspaper didn't you? You know him because you met him in the future". Jumba had often told her and Stitch that Stitch his indestructibility would no doubt grant him a very long life span, so she figured he could very well still be alive around 3037.

Kiva's eyes widened as she was quite shocked that Lilo had figured it all out so soon. She only hoped the little girl would not also recall Kiva saying that there _used to be_ more creatures like Stitch. But she quickly regained her composure and gave the girl a weak smile. "You are clever for your age little girl. But you're right. In my time, Stitch is one of the commanders in the army of the Earth Coalition. We fought side by side in several battles, and I more than once owned him my life, like the day I was saved….", but Kiva quickly cut off the rest of that sentence.

"Saved from what?" Stitch asked.

"It's not really something I like to be reminded off. And I'm not sure if it is suitable for Lilo to hear about".

"Come on Mrs. Kiva. What is it?" Lilo asked.

"It's… about my youth. You see…" Kiva wasn't sure how to begin. "I'm sure that during history class at school you have been told about the Nazi's, and what they did to their prisoners during the Second World War."

Lilo nodded. "They even experimented on them, didn't they".

"Yes. And point is… The Glorft are just like that, up to eleven. I was born in a Glorft concentration camp called the Containment Zone. I shall save you the gruesome details; just know that the Glorft are interested in humans with certain psychic abilities, like telekinesis or, in my case, technopathy."

"Technopathy?" Lilo asked.

"It means I can communicate with machines, and understand them in ways a normal human cannot. It is a rare talent. Those who posess it are often superb inventors, mechanics, pilots, drivers or engineers. So far the only other person I know who has such a talent, or at least I suspect he does, is Coop, but he isn't aware of his abilities. But that is not the point right now. What matters is... because I had this ability, the Glorft would no doubt want me for their experiments."

"Iga, you escaped" Stitch asked.

"Yes. When I was about your age Lilo my aunt helped me escape the containment zone before the Glorft could discover my abilities and experiment on me too. Stitch was among the soldiers that helped me get away from the Glorft afterwards. I never saw my family again."

Lilo could sympathize all too well with Kiva on that point. "I know what it is like. I lost my parents too. My big sister Nani takes care of me now. Besides her and some distant uncle we rarely see, I have no human family left. But at least I have a new family now, with Stitch and all his cousins, and of course Jumba and Pleakley".

Kiva didn't know what to say, but there was no time to discuss this any further. They had reached Gantu's ship. The Hämsternator was parked next to it, so Gantu was no doubt inside with his captives.

"Come on, we have to hurry before that big dummy sends our cousins to Hämsterviel" Lilo said. She, Stitch and Kiva ran towards the open ramp.

* * *

**A/N - Disclaimer**: _Kiva's background story as told by her in this chapter is adapted/borrowed from the Megas XLR fanfic "Firsts" by "PinkRangerV", which is, in my opinion, still one of the best Megas XLR stories here on fanfiction dot net.  
_


	6. The rescue

Stitch had parked the red dune buggy behind a rock so it would remain unnoticed from inside Gantu's ship. The three of them were now standing at the foot of the ramp leading into the ship. Kiva wished she had a weapon of some sort, but she would have to do without one. Fortunately, she knew Stitch was basically a walking (and talking ) weapon himself.

"Maybe you should stay here and keep the buggy ready Lilo. Just in case".

"No way. I want to save Crash too".

Stitch meanwhile had walked over to the Hämsternator and examined the now motionless gigantic robot. This would be a perfect opportunity to sabotage it, but Stitch could find no way to do so. He tried again to lift the robot up and make it fall over, but found once more it was too heavy even for him to lift. He then climbed up the robot's leg and chest, trying to find a place to enter the gargantuan machine and tear it apart from within, but evidently Hämsterviel had made perfectly sure neither Stitch nor any other experiment could harm his robot. There wasn't even a door through which Gantu theoretically should enter and leave the robot.

"Psst, Stitch. It's no use. Come on, we must save Jamie and your cousins" Kiva whispered. Stitch jumped down from the Hämsternator's shoulder and landed in front of Lilo and Kiva. Together they silently walked up the ramp into the ship.

As they walked through the corridor, Kiva noticed a sharp smell of toasted bread, cheese, mustard and other ingredients for a sandwich. Lilo and Stitch, who had been in Gantu's ship before, were used to it right now of course. "Looks like 625 is cooking again" Lilo remarked.

Suddenly a door to the left opened. Wasting no time, Stitch grabbed Kiva and Lilo and jumped to the ceiling, clinging to it with two of his hands and his legs while holding his friends with his other arms. It turned out to be 625, leaving the ship's kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches. He walked towards the elevator that would lead to the top deck, where the transporter and videophone were located. Stitch waited till his cousin was gone. Then he dropped down from the ceiling again, and put the girls down.

"Goobaja" he said as he summoned the elevator again.

On the top deck, Gantu had put Crash in a glass container, and Jamie in another. Crash was eagerly looking around, finding a way to steal this ship so he could crash it, just like MEGAS. Jamie was close to having a nervous breakdown. This was by far the worst situation he had ever been in since that time he was captured by the Glorft.

625 was sitting in a corner enjoying the sandwiches he just made. Gantu was talking to Hämsterviel.

"Good news boss. I have two experiments for you, and this time 626 could not stop me. Even that other giant robot stood no chance".

Hämsterviel gave him a bewildered look. "Other giant robot? You have been in a battle with another giant robot?"

"Well, not really a battle. This experiment here stole it from somewhere and wrecked it."

Hämsterviel observed Crash, but then he noticed Jamie. "What is that primitive life form doing there. That is no experiment!"

"But boss, the Hämsternator's experiment locator clearly indicated this… life form here to be an experiment. Perhaps it is another shape shifter" Gantu protested, not wanting to look bad because he apparently caught something, or someone, worthless. Jamie finally lost it.

"What do you want from me you space freaks? I'm no experiment, I'm just a guy from Jersey". Hämsterviel ignored him and continued to berate Gantu. "Nonesense. Jumba only made 2 shapeshifting experiments and they have already been caught. That earth creature must have the experiment on him somewhere. Search him!"

Gantu walked over to the container holding Jamie, when suddenly the elevator opened and Stitch ran out. He jumped up and slammed his claws into Gantu's face, making the giant alien step back. Kiva followed close behind and performed a kung fu kick to Gantu's leg, flooring him. "That one was for taking Jamie".

Lilo opened the glass container holding Crash. The alien immediately tried to run for the ship's controls, but Lilo grabbed him. "Don't cousin, you have to come with us. You are in danger".

Hämsterviel saw it all happen, and despite his face being covered in fur you could see him it turn red in anger. "Gantu, you idiot. How many times have I told you not to leave your ship unguarded?"

"About 200 times" 625 replied.

Kiva opened the container holding Jamie, took Crash from Lilo, and pushed him into Jamie's arms. "You two run. We catch up with you". Jamie didn't have to be told twice. Holding Crash tightly in his arms, he sprinted for the elevator. Gantu meanwhile managed to shake Stitch off and took out his blaster and aimed it at the fleeing Lilo and Crash. "625, do something!".

"Ehm, you want me to offer them a sandwich?" 625 asked.

Not that Kiva was hungry, but 625' remark gave her an idea. Just when Gantu was about to fire, she took the plate of sandwiches from 625 and threw it at Gantu like a discus. She hit him full in the face, and instead of Lilo or Crash, Gantu accidently shot the videophone, cutting off Hämsterviel right in the middle of another angry rant.

"Lilo, go after Jamie. If Stitch and I don't come soon, bring him and 468 to MEGAS" Kiva ordered. Lilo nodded and also ran for the elevator. Stitch meanwhile joined in on the fun. He grabbed some sandwiches that had fallen off the plate and began to force feed them to Gantu. Stitch had already stuffed 7 sandwiches in Gantu's mouth before Gantu was able to knock Stitch aside. He dropped his blaster and began to caugh up bread crumbs. Kiva immediately seized this opportunity to run up to Gantu, and delivered a karate kick to his face, making the alien fall to the floor once more. "And that one was for MEGAS".

"Byebye Tooboga" Stitch said as he and Kiva entered the elevator.

"You know Stitch, for such a huge alien that Gantu sure is a lousy fighter. I bet even an old lady could beat him".

"Ah, no idea how right you are" Stitch said.

Outside the ship Jamie, Crash and Lilo were already waiting in the buggy when Stitch and Kiva came running down from the ramp. Stitch took his place behind the wheel again, Lilo next to him with Crash on her lap (and trying to keep him away from the steering wheel), and Jamie and Kiva in the backseat, as best as they could. When Gantu finally came running outside as well, he could see the buggy disappear into the distance.

"Not today" he growled, turning towards the Hämsternator.

* * *

With so many people on board, the buggy was overcrowded. Even with the turbo the buggy was driving slower than usual.

"You know, I already had an escape plan in mind of course" Jamie said. "But thanks anyway". Kiva rolled her eyes. Some things would never change. "I'm sure you did, Mr. 'I'm just a guy from Jersey' " she said sarcastically.

Jamie didn't like it one bit that Kiva had evidently heard him when he panicked. "Hey, you think I'm scare of that big dummy?" he said, when suddenly the ground began to shake again. Something was coming after them, fast. Something heavy. Jamie gulped. "Okay, I AM scared of him."

The next moment the Hämsternator broke through some trees and tried to grab the buggy, missing it by only a few inches.

Jamie tried to climb into the front seat and grab the steering wheel. "Can't this car go faster? Come on you blue thing, hit the pedal. Make her fly!" he screamed. Kiva pulled him back into his seat. Stitch did take Jamie's 'advice' (if you could call it that) to heart and activated the buggy's flight mode. The wheels of the buggy suddenly went from their usual vertical position to a horizontal one, identical to the Delorean in the Back to the Future movies, and the buggy took off. But it was clear the flight mode was not adjusted for so many passengers either, since Stitch couldn't get the buggy to rise high enough to get out of the Hämsternator's reach. The giant robot lashed out at the buggy again.

"Yuuga steer. Meega distract him" Stitch shouted. He unbuckled his seat belt and jumped from the buggy onto the Hämsternator. Lilo wanted to move over to the driver seat, when Crash jumped from her lap and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Stop him. He'll kill us" Jamie said.

"No he won't" Lilo assured him. She placed her hand on Crash' shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "We need your help this time cousin. I know you can drive any vehicle you get your hands on. Show us what you can and take us back to the robot you wrecked earlier today. Can you do that? And no crashing please."

Crash looked back at her, indifferent at first, but then he nodded. As the buggy flew back to MEGAS, Lilo could only hope Stitch would be okay.

* * *

When Stitch had jumped onto the Hämsternator, he had landed in one of the robot's eyes, blocking Gantu's view and forcing him to stop his chase.

"Get off you" Gantu growled. The Hämsternator moved it's right hand towards it's eye and tried to fling Stitch off with his finger, but Stitch now just grabbed hold of the finger instead.

"Let go you little monster". The Hämsternator violently shook his hand, but Stitch refused to let go. "Alright, have it your way". At the push of a button, a small blaster emerged from the Hämsternator's shoulder, aimed at Stitch, and fired. Stitch took the full force of the blast and was knocked right off the finger, and onto the ground. His fall was broken by a palm tree, which was a good thing cause had he lost consciousness, the Hämsternator would no doubt have crushed him. Now, Stitch was able to dodge the robot's giant feet.

Realizing he had to buy time, Stitch pulled two trees from the ground and threw them at the Hämsternator. The robot didn't even get so much as a scratch, but Stitch did achieve his goal. Gantu forgot about the others and focussed his attention solely on Stitch now.

"You still think you can beat me. Fine, I'll start with you then".

"Chabata!" Stitch shouted while sticking out his tongue. Then he began to run away, followed close behind by the Hämsternator. Gantu opened the hatch in the torso and tried to grab Stitch with the mechanical arms, but Stitch easily dodged them. Stitch meanwhile kept throwing stuff at Gantu; cars, a phone booth, more trees and even a cement truck, but they either shattered on impact or Gantu blasted them to pieces before they could hit his robot.

Finally, Stitch reached his goal; a cliff near the sea. Hoping this gamble would pay off, he ran straight onto it, effectively trapping himself at the end with the sea on one side and the Hämsternator on the other. Inside the cockpit, Gantu laughed. "No more running. You're coming with me now!".

Stitch remained where he was, even when the Hämsternator reached out to grab him. Timing was crucial here. At the last moment he ducked, ran between the Hämsternator's legs, pulled another palm tree from the earth, and slammed it into the ground at full force. The impact, combined with the Hämsternator's weight, caused the cliff to break off and fall into the ocean, along with the Hämsternator.

Satisfied, Stitch turned around when suddenly the Hämsternator appeared behind him again.

"Nice try. But this robot can fly remember?" Gantu gloated.

"Crabba!" Stitch thought, angry at himself for having forgotten such an important fact. Perhaps Jumba had to do a check-up on him soon. He began to run again, but Gantu didn't try to follow. Instead he fired two missiles from the Hämsternator. They landed in front of Stitch, blasting a huge crater in the road and blocking the little experiment's way. Now that Stitch had no place to run, Gantu finally managed to grab him and put him in the same hatch he had put Crash and Jamie into earlier.

"Aka boocha!" Stitch shouted as he slammed all four of his fists against the hull of the Hämsternator, to no avail.

"Now to get those other two. Let's see…" Gantu activated the Hämsternator's radar to pick up a sign of the buggy. "Ah, right back where I found them last time. Alright, the gloves are off". He activated the Hämsternator's jets and took off towards Kawaikini and MEGAS.


	7. The long awaited fight

Crash kept his promise and flew the dune buggy back to MEGAS, Coop and Jumba without crashing once. Even Jamie was impressed.

"You know, this guy could make a great race car driver if he could resist the urge to cause crashes. Or else a monster truck driver perhaps".

"That's a great idea mr. Jamie" Lilo said. "Would you like that Crash?".

"Ehm, shall we discuss this later. We still have MEGAS to repair" Kiva said. The buggy landed next to Jumba's ship.

"Nice; I have to keep that in mind for a future modification to MEGAS' car" Coop said as he watched the buggy land. Kiva was one of the first to get out and noticed Coop was holding a role of duct tape. "Coop, you didn't seriously consider taping MEGAS back together did you?"

"Ehm… maybe. You were gone for so long" Coop said, quickly putting the tape back into his pocket.

"Mr. Jamie. We need experiment 468. You still have it do you?" Lilo asked. Only know did Jamie remember the pod he had found in his bed, and realize what Gantu and Hämsterviel had been talking about. He reached into his pocket and took out the pod labelled 468. Jumba had already taken a bucket of water from his ship. Lilo tossed the pod in the bucket and one flash later, the experiment emerged from it; a small, black kangaroo-like creature.

"And how is this guy going to repair MEGAS?" Coop asked.

"Fat Earth man watch and learn" Jumba said. "468, undo" he commanded as he pointed at the wrecked MEGAS. 468 nodded and hopped over to the robot, examined it for a second, then lifted his tail up over his head and fired a ray from it at MEGAS. Coop, Jamie and Kiva stared in amazement as the robot began to seemingly repair itself; dents became less deep until they completely disappeared. The hole in the chest slowly closed until it was completely gone. Scratches got replaced with fresh paint. It was like watching time being rewinded. 468 kept firing his ray at MEGAS, but it was obvious it was getting harder and harder for him to do so. The little creature was sweating now, and looked exhausted. Finally he stopped and collapsed to the floor. Lilo quickly ran up to him.

"That is as much as 468 can undo. No more" Jumba said. Lilo gently stroked 468's back. "Well done cousin. I think we should call you Undewey".

Coop slowly walked over to MEGAS and touched it. It was no dream; MEGAS was back. The touch of his hand against the robot's cold metal told him that. Even the damage done by the one-eyed robot had been repaired.

"Ehm Coop, maybe this would be a good time to see if MEGAS is ready for another fight" Jamie said, pointing at the Hämsternator which was coming at them at great speed.

"Alright. Jumba, take Crash and Undewey and go back to the house. We handle this" Lilo said while she climbed into the passenger seat of the Plymouth Barracuda. Jumba picked up his two experiments and went back into the ship. "Hey, that is my seat" Jamie protested, but Kiva pulled him into the backseat of the car instead. "No time for arguments now Jamie. Besides, let Lilo have some fun. She helped saving you too." Jamie reluctantly sat down next to Kiva, who summoned the holographic computer. Coop meanwhile was searching his pockets. "Now, where are my keys?"

"Ehm Coop, any time now" Jamie said, noticing the Hämsternator was dangerously close now.

"I'm trying" Coop answered, still searching his pockets.

The Hämsternator was now within MEGAS' reach, but Gantu ignored the blue robot, going after Jumba's ship instead.

"Coop!"

(*Annoyed*) "I'm trying!... ah, there they are" Coop started the engine and put the car into first gear. The next moment MEGAS shot up from the ground and knocked the Hämsternator back before he could grab Jumba's ship. The ship took off and flew away while MEGAS blocked the Hämsternator's passage. The videoscreen inside the car turned on, showing a very angry Gantu.

"So, that pathetic robot wasn't entirely wrecked yet. Doesn't matter".

That insult set off Coop's berserker button, and Jamie knew they were in for another rant.

"Now listen here you oversized, extraterrestrial shark. You stole my robot, dragged me along when I tried to get it back, smashed it down here on Kawaikini…." But at this point Jamie interrupted him. "Coop, he did none of those things. That was Crash remember?"

"Oops… let me rephrase that." Coop cleared his throat. "You interrupted our vacation before it could even begin, kidnapped my friend…"

"and Crash" Lilo added

"…yes, him too, and now you insult my robot. Well mister alien, let me show you what we do with jerks like you, back in Jersey!" And with these words Coop pushed a button labelled '_back in Jersey_'. MEGAS suddenly reached out, grabbed one of the Hämsternator's arms, and began spinning him around, slamming him into the ground and finally tossing him high up in the air. Before his robot would fall down again, Gantu activated the jets and the Hämsternator now hovered in the air just above MEGAS.

"And to finish this off, I say we use Super-Destructor Mode" Coop announced. He was about to press a button labelled '_You read that right readers, Super-Destructor Mode'_ Kiva noticed something. "Coop, if my scans are correct, it looks like there is another life form on board that robot besides this Gantu guy."

"She's right" Gantu announced. Footage of Stitch trapped in the storage compartment appeared on MEGAS video screen. Lilo gasped and quickly held her hand above the button so Coop couldn't push it. "Don't, he's got Stitch!".

Gantu appeared on screen again. "You wouldn't want to risk harming your friend would you? I on the other hand have no reason to hold back this time!" Suddenly the Hämsternator fired some of the spikes on his shoulders towards MEGAS.

"Yikes" Coop said as he tried to make MEGAS dodge the projectiles. Most of them missed, but one made a huge scratch across MEGAS chest. The Hämsternator now ran towards MEGAS at full speed, jumped up and turned around to try and slam his blade-like tail through the robot again. But this time Coop was behind the wheel and he managed to make MEGAS catch the tail mid swing.

"Not this time!". At the push of a button, MEGAS' brought out the axes in his left wrist, and with one swift stroke he chopped off the tail, leaving the Hämsternator with only a stump that still sprouted some wires. To add insult to injury, Coop made MEGAS use the tail as a jump rope, showing off some tricks he had seen children in his neighbourhood perform. "Come on, don't stop now. What else have you got?" he taunted.

Gantu, enraged now, had the Hämsternator engage MEGAS in a weird mix of wrestling and boxing. For several minutes the robots rampaged across the island, crushing building after building. Coop, being the wrestling fan he is, managed to hold his own pretty well, making MEGAS put some severe dents in the Hämsternator, but eventually Gantu proved to be the more experienced fighter because of his military background. As such, the Hämsternator managed to get the upper hand. He got MEGAS in a Nelson hold and took off with him, dumping the giant robot above the swimming pool of the Birds of Paradise Hotel. The few swimmers inside the pool were barely able to get out before MEGAS plunged into the water, making all of it splash left and right.

"Wow, now that is a cannonball!" a young boy standing next to the pool remarked. Inside the car however, Coop had other matters on his mind.

The Hämsternator now came flying straight for MEGAS, one hand stretched out and made into a fist. Gantu intended to crush MEGAS. Coop realized the danger, and at the last moment made MEGAS lift up his legs and kick the Hämsternator away from himself, towards the hotel. The Hämsternator crashed into the facade of the hotel, crushing the lobby. People came running out of the rubble screaming. Jamie sighed. "There goes the no claim on our travel insurance".

The Hämsternator got back up again and approached MEGAS, but Coop was unsure what to do now. "This isn't going to work. I have to resort to the weapons if I want to beat him. Any idea how we can save this Stitch guy?" he asked.

"Can't you teleport him on board?" Jamie asked, but Kiva protested. "No way, the teleporter has never functioned properly. Next thing you know, you end up getting yourself on board that robot, or send Stitch into an even more dangerous situation".

"Why don't you just break him out?" Lilo asked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Coop answered. He pushed a button labelled _'Do what the Hawaiian girl just said'_. MEGAS shot up from the swimming pool again and shot up into the sky, followed by the Hämsternator. Gantu tried to hit them with the plasma guns, but Coop easily dodged the shots. When MEGAS got close enough, the robot slammed his fists against the Hämsternator and tried to pull open the hatch containing Stitch. It only opened a few inches before Gantu managed to push MEGAS off. Realizing what Coop intended to do, Gantu activated the Hämsternator's boosters and the robot shot straight up into the sky.

"Coop, it appears he's heading for space" Kiva said, analyzing the Hämsternator's flight pattern on the computer screen, though Coop didn't need any conformation on this part. He quickly put the car into "space" gear and followed suit. High above the earth, the two robots continued their brawl, but Gantu's strategy seemed to pay off. Coop couldn't free Stitch now; opening the hatch in outer space would cause the experiment to get sucked out of the Hämsternator and into space.

"Damn it" Coop thought. "Hope I can force him back to Earth". But Gantu anticipated Coop would try something like that and flew further and further away from Earth. When MEGAS followed, Gantu brought out all the Hämsternator's guns and unleashed a bullet hell onto MEGAS. Realizing he could never dodge them all, Coop pushed a button labelled '_use the force Coop_'. MEGAS summoned his energy sword and began deflecting the incoming blasts while simultaneously flying towards the Hämsternator, forcing Gantu to back up.

"That Earth guy just doesn't know when to quit" Gantu thought. He examined the buttons, but none of the things they did seemed usefull. Most where for tools like nets, mechanical arms, containment rays and other stuff to capture experiments; not for combat. He settled for a button labeled "_sword'_. The Hämsternator now summoned an energy sword of his own, a purple colored one, and engaged MEGAS in a fencing duel.

"Want to play it that way? Alright, I play along" Coop said as he let go of the steering wheel and pulled out a game console from underneath his seat. "Good thing I played the entire Sword and Blade-series". He began smashing the buttons so fast you could barely see his fingers, while MEGAS violently slashed at the Hämsternator with his sword. Eventually he managed to knock the Hämsternator's own sword out of his hands.

Behind the Hämsternator, the people inside MEGAS suddenly noticed the rocket that had brought the Hämsternator here, still split up in two halves. It clearly carried Hämsterviel's signature.

"Is that another weapon?" Lilo asked.

"No, it appears to be more like a transportation rocket. That must be how this robot got to Earth in the first place" Kiva said. "And it looks like it's programmed to take him back to where he came from too".

That was all Coop needed to hear, and he pushed a button labelled '_Fists of fury_'. MEGAS let go of his energy sword and fired both of his hands at the Hämsternator like projectiles. They struck the robot hard, causing him to fly backwards into the first half of the rocket. This activated the automatic return sequence. The other half joined up with the first one again and trapped the Hämsternator inside.

"Coop, what are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Sending this guy home, then follow him there. If I can't get him back to Earth, I can get him at least some place else. Let's hope I can free Stitch there" Coop answered. At the push of a button giant suction cups emerged from MEGAS' hands and feet, allowing the robot to cling to the rocket as it took off at hyper speed.

* * *

There was nothing Gantu could do about the situation. Everything about the rocket's flight had been preprogrammed. After a long flight the rocket reached Hämsterviel's secret lab and landed inside, split up again and released the Hämsternator. MEGAS had let go as soon as the rocket left hyper space, and was barely able to fly into the lab before the doors closed. Lilo looked around. "I never knew Hämsterviel had such a lab".

"Well, he won't for long" Jamie said. Kiva analyzed their surrounding. "You're gamble seems to pay off. There is oxygen in here. You can free Stitch now".

Before Gantu realized what was happening, MEGAS had grabbed the Hämsternator from behind, turned him around, and began to force the hatch open again. This time he succeeded.

"Stitch, come quick!" Lilo shouted. Stitch climbed out of the open hatch and ran up MEGAS' arm. Gantu tried to capture him again with the mechanical arms, but Coop used MEGAS other hand to grab them and tear them off. Stitch safely reached the car and climbed on Lilo's lap, giving her a hug.

Coop smiled. "And now, we can finally get dangerous". He let out a battle cry and slammed the big red button in front of him with his forehead. MEGAS jumped up and brought down his fists on the Hämsternator's arms, causing both of them to break off. He proceeded to pick up the broken arms and smash the Hämsternator with them. The head sustained the most damage; Coop knocked some severe dents into it, causing the already cramped cockpit to become even more uncomfortable for Gantu.

"Kweesta!" Stich cheered. Coop had no idea what he meant, but agreed with the little blue alien anyway. He pushed a button labelled '_Whatever Stitch just said_'. The next moment all over MEGAS hatches opened up and some of the robot's most destructive weapons popped out at once, including missile launchers, laser guns, and the wave motion gun. Gantu desperately tried to make the Hämsternator flee, but the robot no longer responded to his commands. Coop had already caused too much damage.

"Oh Blitznag" was the last thing he was able to mutter before Coop unleashed the full force of MEGAS's weapons onto him. The next moment, everyone both inside MEGAS and inside the Hämsternator was blinded by a huge explosion.

* * *

**A/N**_: so much for Gantu's mech. Hope the fight was satisfying enough for you. One more chapter to go to wrap things up._


	8. Vacation at last

In his prison cell, Hämsteviel was awakened by a loud, beeping noise, coming from his secret computer. He quickly put the speakers on mute before the guards could hear it. The beeping, it turned out, was caused by an alarm that warned Hämsterviel the Hämsternator had returned to the lab.

"Already, but how?" he thought, but the answer was easy enough. "That idiot Gantu. Can't he do anything right?".

After checking the time and make sure the guards would not start their patrol for at least another 30 minutes, Hämsterviel activated the teleporter and teleported himself back to his lab. If you could still call it a lab that is, because when he arrived he felt like he was going to faint. The lights were no longer on so he could only see a fraction of the lab, but what he saw was enough to make him realize the lab was completely destroyed. Every machine or tool that used to be here was scorched, melted into unrecognizable shapes, or completely missing, no doubt because it had been vaporized. Even the ceiling and the walls had taken damage. Large chunks were missing through which Hämsterviel could see the stars in space. It was a good thing the back-up force field generator, which automatically created a forcefield in the lab in case of damage like this, was still working, or else Hämsterviel would have suffocated upon his arrival.

"What…." But that was all Hämsterviel could say.

"Boss, is that you?" a familiar voice shouted, though it was hard to hear since it was muffled, as if it came from behind a thick wall. "Let me out please!".

Hämsterviel slowly walked forward until he could see the source of the voice. It was the head of the Hämsternator; severely battered and cut off from the rest of the body, which was nowhere to be seen. Evidently, Gantu was still trapped inside.

"Gantu! What the heck happened here?".

"Boss, please, I'm stuck. The transportation ray is disabled and this thing has no door."

"I demand an answer first. Who did this?" Hämsterviel amost screamed in rage.

Gantu kept silent for a moment. "Ehm… remember that other robot I mentioned. Well… they got it to work again…. And we fought. I was winning, I swear. But then….he….did all this"

Hämsterviel exploded. Not literally of course, but he turned red over his whole body, steam came out of his ears, and he unleashed a rant containing some of the most severe curse words known in the galaxy onto the poor Gantu. "You… '_censored' _Can't you ever '_censored_' do anything right. Even with '_censored_' my ultimate '_censored_' weapon you '_censored_' idiot still manage to '_censored_' '_censored_' '_censored_' screw it up, and now I still have no '_censored_' experiment, you ….."

All Gantu could do was listen patiently to the rant and hope that Hämsterviel would free him once he had calmed down enough.

* * *

While Hämsterviel was tormenting Gantu's ears with his endless stream of insults, MEGAS was already on his way back to Earth. Inside, Coop and Stitch shared a high five. "Now that is how we do things in New Jersey".

"Robot rocks" Stitch said. Coop couldn't agree more.

MEGAS dropped out of hyperspace and flew straight back to the Pelekai house. Jumba was already waiting for them along with Pleakley, Crash and Undewey. But two other people were waiting too, and Lilo wasn't happy to see either of them; Nani, looking both angry and worried, and Cobra Bubbles.

"Uh oh, we are in trouble guys. That man is a CIA agent" Lilo said.

"We dealt with situations like this before. But better let me do the talking" Kiva said to Coop and Jamie. Once MEGAS had landed and put the car back on the ground, she was the first to leave step out. Nani immediately walked up to Lilo an Stitch. "Lilo, what do you think you're doing young lady. Hunting experiments is one thing, but getting involved in giant robot fights. Don't you realize what could have happened?".

Kiva quickly moved between Lilo and Nani. "Lilo is fine. In fact, she has been of great help to us. I will explain everything".

"You better do so ma'am. We received reports from all over Kauaʻi of damage caused by two robots, including your own, fighting. You could be facing quite some charges for property damage and endangering people's lives." Cobra Bubbles said.

Kiva sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. Coop is always like this, but let it be known it was not all his fault this time". She quickly cast a glance at Crash.

"I'm well aware of your friends' reputation Ma'am. I also follow the news. But just because New Jersey somehow never presses any charges against you doesn't mean the state of Hawaii won't" Cobra said. Upon hearing this Kiva quickly turned to Jamie and nodded. Jamie understood what she meant, got back into the car, and took two letters out of the glove compartment. Two letters Coop had received shortly after his first fight with the Glorft, and kept with him ever since. Kiva handed them to Cobra. "As destructive as Coop may be, he is Earth's main protection against an alien race called the Glorft, as well as other extraterrestrial threats. That is why he has been given immunity from prosecution by both the Plumbers and Global Justice".

Cobra examined the letters carefully, then took out his mobile phone and made a call. He mentioned no names, but when he was done he lifted his sunglasses of his face to look Kiva straight into the eyes. "I understand, commander Kiva Andru. You are lucky I have a good friend with the Plumbers myself. Mr. Coop here is off the hook, but that doesn't change the fact that much of the island has suffered severe damage. It might take weeks to months to repair it all."

"Can't Undewey help? He repaired MEGAS after all" Lilo asked.

"Yes, but this is lot of damage to undo for 468. But maybe if we could amplify his ray and aim it at the entire island at once…." Jumba said before Coop cut him off. "Say no more. I have just the thing to do that. Come on little guy". He, Kiva and Undewey got back into the car and MEGAS took off into the sky. Soon they found themselves in orbit around Earth again, watching down on Kauaʻi.

"Coop, you know the amplifier was designed to increase the firepower and range of a handheld blaster, just in case MEGAS' own weapons are rendered useless. I can't tell if it will work on the powers of an genetic experiment" Kiva said.

"Well, only one way to find out". Coop pressed a button labelled _'amplifier_'. Immediately, a huge, dish-shaped device emerged from MEGAS' chest while simultaneously a metal cable with some sort of small funnel, clearly designed to fit on the muzzle of a blaster, came out of the floor of the car. Kiva grabbed it and attached the funnel to Undewey's tail. "Now listen. I need you to fire your undo-ray into this thing at full strength. Can you do that?"

Undewey nodded and did as told. No sooner had he fired the ray from his tail into the funnel, or the dish began to glow and an amplified version of the ray shot out of it towards Kauaʻi. For perhaps 3 minutes the entire island was engulfed in the ray.

"That should do it" Kiva said. "Let's go see for ourselves".

And much to her surprise and delight, Coop's plan for once had worked perfectly. When MEGAS made a quick inspection round over the island, nothing indicated that two giant robots had been fighting here earlier today. Satisfied, Coop flew MEGAS back to the Pelekai house.

"You know Coop; if Lilo agrees with it, maybe we should take Undewey here back with us to New Jersey. Considering your reputation".

Coop hesitated. "I'm not sure if my mom is so thrilled about me bringing back another pet. Not after that incident with that alien egg I brought home."

"If she disagrees, he can go live with Jamie or Goat. Or perhaps you can finally get your own place to live" Kiva said. Coop, wanting to steer away from that topic, quickly changed the subject. "We will see. But for now, let's do what we came here to do in the first place. Have a nice vacation".

* * *

And so, with no further delay or interferences, the three friends from New Jersey could finally start the vacation they had planned to have in the first place, and despite their hotel not serving breakfast, it was the best week they ever had for all three of them.

Jamie spent most of his days at the beach, trying to impress either Kiva or any other girl that paid attention to him. His first attempt involved surfing, but ended with him having to be rescues from a shark. The second attempt had him try and perform the Hawaiian fire dance. Fortunately for him, Kiva had brought a fire extinguisher to his performance.

Coop spend his time trying out all the various restaurants Kauaʻi had to offer. He even challenged Jumba to an eating contest to settle their dispute, and much to Kiva and Jamie's surprise, he lost!

But Kiva was the one most impressed by everything a vacation on Hawaii had to offer, considering she never had a vacation in her life before. Along with Coop and Jamie she visited a performance of Lilo's hula class. This gave Coop the idea to try and make MEGAS dance the hula, complete with giant grass skirt around the robot's waist. He actually succeeded and even got himself a compliment from Lilo's teacher Moses. Kiva also spent a lot of time at the spa, at the golf course, or with Lilo & Stitch. The two wanted to know many things about the future; Stitch in particular because he would actually live to see the time where Kiva came from. Kiva tried to avoid the questions as much as possible however, not wanting to scare Stitch or Lilo about what was to come. But some of the things Lilo had told Kiva made her think. One evening the little Hawaiian girl found Kiva sitting outside the Bed and Not Breakfast, watching MEGAS.

"Something wrong mrs. Kiva?" she asked.

Kiva hadn't heard her coming. "Lilo, you can drop the formalities. It's just Kiva. And no, nothing's wrong. I was just…. thinking."

"About what".

"Well…. Remember when you told me you only have two family members left, but that you now consider Stitch and his cousins your family as well?"

Lilo nodded.

"Well, thing is… in the future I never had time to establish such a relationship with anyone. The people I knew were just fellow soldiers, or friends at most, but not surrogate family. In fact the one I shared the closest bond with was… MEGAS. Because of my technopathy."

"Is that why you were so mad at mr. Coop when Crash destroyed MEGAS?" Lilo asked.

Kiva confirmed this. "But things are changing. Ever since I came here to the early 21st century I have experienced so many things that are new to me, including the concept of family. I have been living with Coop and his mother for the past 3 years now, and although Coop can still annoy me with his immature antics, he and Jamie seem so much more now that just friends. I feel the same way about them as you do about Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, but I haven't told them this yet. It scares me…."

Lilo gave her a puzzled look.

"It's all so new to me. And more-over, I fear it makes me lose track of my goal. I never intended to stay in this time for so long; I only did because MEGAS time drive unit is broken. But truth is, for several months now I have barely made anymore attempts to repair it, and we only made 1 or 2 trips to other planets to try and find a replacement. It's like I'm afraid of losing what I have found here. What will Coop and Jamie do if I manage to repair the time drive and intent to go to the future again? Coop promised he will come along since he is the only one that can pilot MEGAS, but he is all too well aware of what live is like in my time so I doubt if he will keep his promise. And Jamie never promised anything so I'm sure he will stay here."

Lilo grabbed Kiva's hand. "Maybe you should let them know a little more. If they feel the same about you, and from what I've seen I say they do, they will stick with you no matter what. Family sticks out for each other. Here on Hawaii we call it Ohana."

Kiva smiled. "If you think so". And deep down she knew Lilo was right.

* * *

The experiment hunt of course continued during the week, but with Gantu not having returned yet from Hämsterviel's lab, Lilo and Stitch had a much easier time now.

For Crash, Lilo followed up on Jamie's suggestion and got him a job as monster truck driver so he could combine his passion for cars and his love for wrecking vehicles. She also agreed that Undewey's true place was with her new friends from Jersey.

At least three new experiments were found: 549, an experiment designed to make you lose your sense of taste. Coop was one of the people to fall victim to him, and until Jumba managed to create an antidote the poor guy was unable to enjoy any meal. He almost sank into a deep depression because of it, despite the fact that it lasted only 2 hours. Jamie wasn't so lucky either; he got caught off guard by experiment 477, an experiment designed to give people buzz cuts. Kiva however remarked that she liked Jamie's new look. The third experiment, 226, an experiment designed to make your food into a combo, was Coop's favorite of all the experiments. He almost begged Kiva if they could take him back to Jersey too, but Kiva was against the idea; Coop already was dangerously obese.

At the end of the week everybody had a hard time saying goodbye. Lilo took a final group photo of Coop, Jamie, Kiva and Undewey standing in front of MEGAS to add to her personal album. Then the group of now four friends got into the red Plymouth Barracuda.

"Goodbye Stitch. See you in a millennium or so" Kiva thought. Then MEGAS lifted the car back on top of his body and the giant robot took off towards New Jersey.

"Tonight, during dinner, I will tell them" Kiva thought.

**The End.**


End file.
